In the past, a number of devices have been proposed for enabling a pet owner to clean up a floor or sidewalk after the animal has defecated. These devices have taken the form of scoops, brushes, tongs, and even various forms of bagging arrangements.
Unfortunately, in all known instances, the use of such devices has been a particularly unpleasant task, and by the time the material deposited by the animal has been bagged, the outside of the bag has been smeared or defiled, thereby making subsequent handling of the bag a delicate job and causing it to be an immediate goal of the pet owner to find an appropriate receptacle in order that he can rid himself of the bag as quickly as possible.
It was the desire to provide an inexpensive and highly satisfactory improvement over such prior art devices that the present invention was evolved.